The Magic Show
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Fat Albert puts on a so-called magic show and everyone loves it...at the expense of Rudy, that is.


"What's Fat Albert doing in there?"

"He saying he's working on something and we can't come in till it's ready."

All the kids were standing outside the clubhouse, while Fat Albert was busy working on some mysterious surprise inside.

"What do you think the surprise is?" asked Bill.

"Maybe he's building a big ol' cannon, so he blast himself away!" said Rudy.

"Or better yet, blast _you_ away!" Russell teased. Rudy snarled at him.

"Mabe he's billbulding a Birthbee cakebe," Mushmouth threw out a suggestion.

"A Birthday cake? You don't _build_ a cake, you _bake_ it!" Weird Harold explained.

"And besides, it ain't nobody's Birthday anyhow!" Rudy growled, growing quite bored of waiting outside the clubhouse.

"Well, whatever he's making, I wish he'd hurry up," said Bill, as he went to knock on the door. "Fat Albert? What you doin' in there, man?"

"All done! You guys can come in now!" Fat Albert's gravelly voice called from inside the clubhouse.

"It's about time!" Rudy grumbled as he pushed past the other boys to get to the door first.

When all the kids were inside, they saw Fat Albert wearing a magician's hat and standing next to something with a dark sheet over it.

"Ladies and gentlemen…err, I mean, gentlemen. Please take your seats," Fat Albert smirked and waved his magic wand.

Aw, don't tell me the surprise is a cheesy ol' magic show!" Rudy protested. "I caught one of those on television last week and I freakin' fell asleep!"

Dumb Donald agreed. "Magic shows are for little kids."

"You guys will enjoy this one. You'll see," Fat Albert assured them. Then he smiled mysteriously.

"Nah, I could get more enjoyment out of watching a toilet flush!"

"Rudy, be seated!"

"Fine, but I bet you can't do one single magic trick!"

Soon everyone was sitting down and ready for the magic show. Fat Albert turned everyone's attention to the long, box-shaped object with the sheet over it. "I bet you dudes are wonderin' what's under here…,"

"Are you going to make one of disappear?" Russell asked, excitedly. "If you are, please let it be Rudy! Pretty please!"

"Shut your mouth, Squirt!" barked Rudy.

"Silence!" Fat Albert commanded with a wave of his magic wand. "Now… for this act I'm going to need a volunteer."

The kids all looked at each other.

"Come now, who wants to be a volunteer?" Fat Albert looked over all the boys. "How about you, Rudy?"

"Me?" Rudy said, as his smug expression vanished. He didn't expect to be chosen as the volunteer.

Fat Albert smiled. "Yes, you. Come up here."

Rudy was a little hesitant but he got up and went to stand with Fat Albert.

"Please put him in the disappearing cabinet!" begged Russell again.

Fat Albert shook his head. "No, I have something else in mind…," And with that, he pulled away the mysterious sheet, revealing a long dark box. The box had apparently been made from a old trunk and there were holes cut in both ends. One slot for somebody's head and two more for the feet.

It didn't take long for Rudy to realize what this box was for.

Fat Albert pulled a saw out from under the box. "Ready to be sawed in half, Rudy?"

"Wha- ? No! Heck no! I don't want be cut up!" Rudy protested in fear.

"There's nothing to worry about. It's just a cheesy magic trick, remember?"

"Y-Yeah… I remember," Rudy swallowed his fear and became smug again. "In fact, I can take anything you can dish out!"

So then Fat Albert opened up the top part of the box, then Rudy climbed inside and slid his feet into the holes at the end. Then Fat Albert closed the lid and locked it, sealing Rudy securely inside.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Rudy was now worried since he was completely immobile. Only his head and feet were loose.

"Of course not! _I_ won't feel a thing…," Fat Albert chuckled.

Rudy groaned and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Fat Albert put the saw down as if he never intended to use it at all. Rudy noticed this and got confused.

"Aren't you gonna saw me in half?"

"There's something else I want to do first…," Fat Albert said with mischievous glint in his eye. He walked around the box and stood in front of Rudy's feet. Then with a dark chuckle, he grabbed the pink boots and pulled them off.

Rudy started to panic when felt his boots being removed. "F-Fat Albert?"

The other kids leaned forward in their seats, staring in anticipation. Fat Albert glanced at the gang and winked. Soon there was an excited grin on everyone's face (except Rudy).

Rudy's bare feet wiggled in the cool air.

"Hey, hey, hey! Once again, it's that time of day!" Fat Albert sang, wiggling his fingers.

"Noooo! Please! Hahahahaha! Don't tickle me!" Rudy squealed, as Fat Albert stroked a finger on the bottom of his bare foot.

"Kitchy kitchy kitchy," teased Fat Albert.

Rudy was squirming and laughing hysterically. Everyone else was also laughing.

"Get him, Fat Albert! Get him good!" Russell cheered on.

"AHHH! STAHAHAHAHAP! FAT ALBERT, DON'T!" Rudy pleaded through his laughter.

Fat Albert sped up his fingers, tickling faster along his friend's helpless soles. After a while, he stopped to let Rudy catch his breath.

"I-I'll get you for this!" Rudy threatened, gasping for air.

Fat Albert smirked and grabbed a hairbrush. "Get ready to start laughing again!" he said.

"Oh no! NO! PLEASE, NOT THAHAHAHAHAHAT! NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I CAN'T TAKE IT! EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rudy shrieked and screamed, as Fat Albert dragged the brush up and down the soles of his ticklish feet.

The torture went on for three minutes before Fat Albert gave Rudy another break.

"N-No more! D-Don't tickle me anymore!" Rudy begged, tears flowing from his eyes.

Fat Albert walked over to Rudy's head and wiped off his wet face with a rag.

"Let me out of this box!" Rudy shouted in a panic.

"Yeah, I guess you've had enough," Fat Albert agreed, going to unlock the box. Rudy sighed in relief. But before Fat Albert could let him out, Russell ran over to the end of the box and tickled Rudy's feet.

"HAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOHOHOHOP!" Rudy exploded with laughter.

"Now Russell, behave yourself," Fat Albert warned the young boy.

Russell snickered. "You put on the best magic shows, Fat Albert!"

"He does NOT!" cried Rudy, finally free of the magic box.

Everyone laughed. Except for the embarrassed Rudy, who now had a scowl on his face.

The End


End file.
